


listen to me (instead of the world)

by tomboy2012



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, I might actually mess things up even more, Mind Control, Multi, Pietro isn't dead, Thanos is mean, Wanda tries her best, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboy2012/pseuds/tomboy2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda doesn't think that she'll ever get used to being alone, even while working with the Avengers. When they come across Thanos with the scepter, he offers an enticing trade: the mind stone for Pietro's return from the dead. The only problem is that Wanda would have to kill Vision to get it. And when Thanos gets tired of waiting, he decides to bring Pietro back himself - even if he isn't the same person Wanda remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to me (instead of the world)

She couldn’t get used to the void.

When she trained, she was constantly looking over her shoulder for him. Her thoughts were far too quiet without him around, zipping back and forth. Sure, there was the Falcon and the Captain and the Widow, but they couldn’t even begin to fill the gaping hole in her chest.

Often, she woke in the middle of the night, reaching for him. Her thoughts, dull and dark, bounced around her empty brainpan. Wanda couldn’t get used to the void that Pietro had left, and she wasn’t sure that was going to try to.

She didn’t want to move on. She didn’t want to forget the way that it felt to be irritated with Pietro, but to know that he would always be close to her. She didn’t want to forget his hand in hers, the way his thoughts zipped through his head almost as quickly as his feet did.

Wanda wasn’t going to forget him. She’d spend the rest of her life making sure of it.

* * *

They trust her enough to bring her along on missions, though she doesn’t for the life of her understand why. She would tell them that she’s only here because she doesn’t care. Wanda doesn’t care what happens to her, not anymore.

It makes it even easier to be reckless on the battlefield.

But it didn’t look like there was going to be a battle today. Though they were trying to stalk out Thanos, who had just recently stolen the scepter, it was proving to be more difficult than they originally thought.

“I don’t understand,” The Captain says, squinting at the warehouse. “Stark, you said that he’d be here.”

They were in the middle of nowhere, a small state that Wanda had been informed of but didn’t care to remember. Thor, Captain America, The Widow, Vision, Stark...they all stood in battle stances, weapons wielded and ready for battle.

Stark mumbled something about a tracker, but no one else moved. There wasn’t any reason to. Thanos was the only reason why they were here, after all.

“Are we certain that Thanos is not attempting to hide?” Thor said, clutching his hammer with his hand. “It’s imperative that we retrieve the scepter from him, before he is able to cause any harm.”

But Thanos wasn’t there, and neither was the scepter.

“Scarlet Witch?”

Wanda snapped out of her thoughts, turning to the Captain. Scarlet Witch was her newly appointed codename, and it was still taking some time to get used to.

“Do you...sense Thanos here?”

She could sense how uncomfortable he was, even without digging into his mind. The Captain seemed to be uncomfortable with Wanda, period, even more so since he had carried her brother’s body onto a helicarrier.

Wanda opened her mouth to retort, but Vision spoke before she could.

“I believe that Thanos would make himself known only if he wanted to be found,” Vision said, eyes scanning the empty warehouse. “Perhaps we have been tricked.”

“I think I’d know if we were being tricked,” Stark retorted. “You know, being the resident genius and all.”

Wanda turned away, rolling her eyes. If anything, Stark would be the one to lead them straight into the belly of the beast. There were truly no signs of life - no smoke rising, no sounds of people or machines.

“I disagree.”

Wanda whirled around, staring into the face of the big purple man. The Widow pulled pistols out of nowhere, leaving them trained on the man -- the thing’s -- face. Her fingers hovered over the trigger, but Wanda knew that she wouldn’t shoot.

After all, Thanos had something that they wanted. Or wanted the same thing. It was all quite confusing, really, and not terribly interesting.

“Mr. Stark is the one who led you all here,” Thanos continued. “I’d say that means he led you into...what do you call it? The belly of the beast? My gigantic plan for world domination?”

He was gigantic, almost bigger than the Captain. Finally, the group seemed to step into action.

“We’ll get rid of you before you can do anything to the world,” The Captain declared, stepping forward. “I can promise you that.”

Ah, the Captain. Ever so heroic. Try as she might, Wanda just couldn’t bring herself to care. Maybe the reality of the situation would kick in when people started dying.

If. If people started dying, she reminded herself. There was still a chance that they could shut this down right now.

“Simply return what does not belong to you,” Thor said, stepping forward. “And there will be no need for quarrel.”

Thanos smiled. Wanda cocked her head to the side, studying him. The beast didn’t seem to be remotely worried. Then again, if he had planned this entire confrontation, there wasn’t any reason for him to be.

“Seriously,” Stark retorted. “What’s with you aliens and taking things that don’t belong to you?”

“The scepter is clearly in better use while in my hands,” Thanos said. “After all, I am the only one using it to it’s full potential.

Wanda made a mistake. She slipped into his brain, for just a moment.

“You do not understand the consequences of your actions,” She could hear Thor declare.  “The scepter was not made for you to manipulate.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Thanos countered. “There are few consequences to miracles.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Wanda saw Vision step forward. She thrust her arm in front of his body, blocking him.

“Miracles such as bringing a loved one back from the dead,” Thanos said, eyes locking on Wanda. “Could that be so negative at all?”

Wanda felt all eyes on her.

“Cut the games, Thanos,” The Captain snapped. “We want the scepter.”

“And I want the mindstone,” Thanos said, glancing at Vision. “Though I can see that it’s in use at the moment.”

“What a pity.” Thor glared.

“Perhaps we could make a little trade,” Thanos said. “Pietro Maximoff’s return for the dead in exchange for the mind stone.”

“Well, that’s obviously never going to happen,” Stark mused.

Even as Thanos disappeared down into the forest and the rest of the team followed, Wanda stood behind.

The mind stone for her brother. It was a possibility that she couldn’t strike out of her head. But then again, she wasn't even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So, basically, I think you can tell what's going to happen? But if you can't, I hope that you'll stick around to find out. Also, I'm sorry if my characterization is off for any of the characters.


End file.
